Ellagic acid is a naturally occurring plant phenolic compound found in rela vely high concentrations in raspberries. There has been increasing interest and research examining ellagic acid as a chemopreventive agent against several chemical carcinogens in animal models. The long term objective of this stu is to determine if ellagic acid can prevent cancer in humans. Before this can e done, the pharmacokinetic profile of ellagic acid is to be assessed in this tudy allowing examination of inter- and intra-subject variability.